Ce fut 20 ans après, le 15 Juillet 2018
by MadMeary
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy n'en revenait pas, ils l'avaient fait, les joueurs de l'équipe de France venaient de remporter la finale de la coupe du monde face à la Croatie.


**Nous sommes champions du monde. La France est championne du monde. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est tellement fantastique, incroyable, magique... Du coup cela méritait bien un petit one-shot.**

 **Hetalie est toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **Ce fut 20 ans après, le 15 Juillet 2018**

Francis Bonnefoy n'en revenait pas, ils l'avaient fait, les joueurs de l'équipe de France venaient de remporter la finale de la coupe du monde face à la Croatie. Marianne qui était à côté de lui et qui avait accompagné le président Emmanuel Macron et son épouse Brigitte, sautait comme une folle en chantant les paroles de la chanson « Magic in the air » de Magic System qui résonnait dans tout le stade.

Le portable de France se mit à vibrer à de nombreuses reprises et il le sortit de la poche de son pantalon afin de voir qui lui avait écrit.

« Bravo mein lieber ! Heureux pour toi et fier de ton équipe » , lui avait envoyé son compagnon Ludwig, représentant de l'Allemagne et époux depuis 1963.

« Merci _mon chéri_! La coupe ne va pas bien loin finalement, elle quitte ton pays pour le mien. », lui répondit-il ravi de l'attention de la nation allemande.

« Félicitations pour ta victoire amigo ! Bravo même si tu n'as pas été aussi awesome que moi. », le seconde message avait visiblement été envoyé par ses amis Espagne et Prusse qui étaient ensemble en train de boire au vu de la photo qui accompagnait le message et qui montrait ses amis réunis autour d'une table.

« Merci à vous deux, à mon retour en France nous boirons à cette victoire, du champagne bien évidemment. », leur envoya-t-il amusé. Nul doute qu'ils allaient protester un peu, le premier voudrait du vin espagnol et le second de la bière allemande.

« Bravo _papa_ je t'ai encouragé tout le long du match » avait écrit Canada.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, merci cela nous a permit de gagner . »

« _Tu es le meilleur papa, et maintenant tout le monde le sait_ » avait envoyé Québec.

 _« Cela n'a pas été un match évident mais nous y sommes arrivés, merci ! »_ précisa-t-il à la région francophone du Canada.

Le SMS suivant n'était composé que d'emojis heureux qui souriaient et des cœurs, ce n'est qu'en lisant le message d'après qu'il comprit de qui cela provenait.

« Désolée j'ai tapé trop vite, excellent match France, Seychelles est fière de toi ! »

« Quel _amour,_ merci beaucoup ! »

« Bravo, bravo, belle victoire grand frère France. » avait envoyé Italie du Nord.

« Grazie mon ami, je te ramènerai un souvenir promis. »

« TU ES UN HEROS, TU ES LE MEILLEUR ! » avait écrit Amérique

Les nations que son pays avait affronté et battu lors du tournoi Australie, Pérou, Danemark, Argentine et Uruguay lui en avaient également envoyé chacun un pour le féliciter.

Il ne manquait que Belgique mais nul doute qu'il la croiserait dans les rues de Moscou dans la soirée et qu'elle le féliciterait ou non de vive voix. Cela dépendrait si elle boudait encore de la victoire de Francis sur son pays.

Il fut très étonné lorsqu'il vit l'expéditeur du dernier SMS, il ne pensait pas en recevoir un de lui, il l'ouvrit curieux de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Pas de quoi se réjouir, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance frog ! »

« Quelle jolie quatrième place tu as remporté Angleterre ! » lui répondit-il en riant.

Arthur devait être fou de rage, Francis avait battu la Belgique et la Croatie alors que l'Angleterre avait perdu contre les deux.

« Viens France, allons féliciter notre équipe comme elle le mérite, indiqua Marianne en lui attrapant le bras et en l'entraînant dans les couloirs. »

Plus ils se rapprochaient du vestiaire français, plus les cris étaient forts. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent les joueurs s'arrosant avec des bouteilles, prenant des photos avec leur médailles, et dansant. Francis resta pendant plusieurs minutes immobile, il avait l'impression d'être remonté vingt ans en arrière. Certes les joueurs n'étaient pas les mêmes, ce n'était pas Paris mais Moscou et contrairement à la dernière fois il avait été le favoris, mais l'ambiance était la même. Marianne serrait dans ses bras, tous les joueurs un à un accompagnée par une bise. Lloris, Giroud, Griezmann, Pogba, Mbappé...tous sans exception y eurent droit.

Le blond les félicita à son tour, avant de se retirer avec le symbole de la république pour laisser la place à Emmanuel Macron.

Ils étaient à peine sortis du stade que son portable sonna. Il l'extirpa de sa poche et mit le haut-parleur lorsqu'il vit le nom « Paris » s'afficher avec une photo de l'incarnation de la capitale en fond.

« Papa on l'a fait, on a gagné cette coupe. C'est la folie ici, mes frères et sœurs n'arrêtent pas de m'envoyer des photos et de vidéos de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment chez eux. Nous sommes en fête papa, nous sommes les champions du monde !, s'écria sa fille pour couvrir les cris de bonheur qu'ils entendaient derrière elle

-Nous entendons cela, affirma-t-il, Marianne et moi allons passer une grande partie de la soirée à visionner toutes ces célébrations.

-Vivement demain que vous rentriez, j'ai hâte de faire la fête avec tous les joueurs sur les Champs-Élysées, répondit-elle.

-Nous aussi Paris, nous aussi, intervint Marianne.

-Je dois vous laisser, on m'appelle, dormez bien et à demain...Ah oui, saluez Moscou pour moi, termina-t-elle.

-D'accord, promis, à demain, dirent-ils avant que la Parisienne ne raccroche. »

Ils marchaient dans les rues de la capitale russe lorsqu'ils croisèrent Ivan en compagnie de sa fille.

« Tu y es arrivé, comme je le pensais, félicitations mon ami, s'exclama la nation du froid.

-En effet, et tout cela s'est grâce à votre soutient, nous vous en remercions, lui répondit-il.

Marianne avait prit les mains de Moscou et la faisait tourbillonner sur elle-même en chantant « on est les champions ».

-Je peux te faire un câlin ?, demanda Francis.

-D'accord, mais c'est exceptionnel, accepta Ivan. »

Le français étreignit le plus grand pays quelques secondes avant de se retirer. Ils bavardèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que Russie et Moscou ne s'en aillent afin de retrouver Vladimir Poutin.

« Elle serait fière de toi tu sais, déclara Marianne en souriant. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de donner le nom de ce « elle », il savait qu'elle faisait référence à Jeanne, une héroïne française morte il y a longtemps. Voire son pays natal si unit, si solidaire pour un événement joyeux lui aurait certainement fait chaud au cœur.

France était aussi impatient de rentrer chez eux, et de partager le bonheur de son peuple, qui vingt ans après devait toujours être aussi agréable à admirer.

Dorénavant dès que la France entrerait dans un match international, le monde entier pourrait admirer la seconde petit étoile venue s'ajouter sur les maillots. Vingt-ans après, la nation de l'amour brillait à nouveau.


End file.
